Tokine Yukimura
Tokine Yukimura (雪村時音, Yukimura Tokine) is the deuteragonist of Kekkaishi and childhood friend and "partner" of Yoshimori Sumimura. Tokine is the 22nd Kekkaishi of the Yukimura family. Appearance Tokine is taller than Yoshimori as well as two years older then him,Kekkaishi anime, Episode 1 with pale skin and long brown hair that's normally pulled back in a long ponytail. She is considered very beautiful by the boys in her school.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 2 The Houin appeared on her left breast. She bears a scar on her right hand, which she received while protecting Yoshimori in their childhood. Personality Tokine is constantly impressed by the power and potential Yoshimori has, but is constantly frustrated by his poor control and lazy attitude. Kekkaishi anime, Episode 2 She cares for Yoshimori and often protected him many times when he was younger. She also likes to tease him and isn't aware of his feelings for her. However, as the story progresses, she begins to shows signs of affection for Yoshimori. At one point, Tokine slapped Yoshimori so hard that he passed out. She also trapped him with Nenshi and beat him when he went to Okuni without her. In the series, it is stated that, while she may be the weakest Kekkaishi, she is clearly the most ruthless. Examples of her ruthless pragmatism are her disregard for the health of Kimiya Hachioji when he was possessed by an Ayakashi and the forbidden murder of a Shinyuuchi Master that had invaded Karasumori and attacked its defenders. Tokine is also much more serious and strict than Yoshimori, nonetheless, she'll sometimes joke around with him or insult him, causing him to spiral into a depression. Because of her strict nature, she has also been known to scold Yoshimori. Even though she scolds him, she still cares for him greatly. It is possible that her serious and strict nature could come from the time when she saw her father die right in front of her when she was a young girl. Plot When Tokine and Yoshimori were little, they'd play together in secret due to their family rivalry. When Yoshimori asked why their parents don't like each other, she said she didn't know. Every time Yoshimori would cry, she'd hold his hand and walk him away and try to make him feel better. Equipment Kunai: Tokine carries at least four kunai in a sectioned holster, attached to a belt that supports three holsters each (for a grand total of at least twelve kunai) around her waist, but rarely uses them. In Her Treasure, Tokine uses one in an attempt to use Yomi as a hostage, but had no intention on killing or injuring her with it. Kekkaishi anime, Episode 4 Since Tokine rarely uses the hostage situation as a last resort, the kunai generally remain holstered. Smoke Bombs: Though she carries smoke bombs that emit pink smoke, Tokine rarely uses them. Power and Abilities Tokine shows great accuracy and precision in her kekkai. She has the basic ability to capture a weak ayakashi with one small kekkai, whereas Yoshimori uses a barrage of kekkai in large sizes. However, Tokine's kekkai are very weak and can only be maintained for short periods of time; her kekkai lack the "brute power" of Yoshimori's. Tokine attempts to make up for this by copying Masamori's technique of stacking several kekkais around a target. However, she soon realizes that this move uses too much energy, making the technique ill-suited for her. Soon after, she learns to refine her kekkai into narrow "spears" that can impale and imprison an enemy, making up for her lack of power. Tokine has also learned the ability to penetrate foreign kekkai and space, without disrupting the technique itself, from her grandmother. To date, she has breached Yoshimori's kekkai and shinkai, as well as the portal of a dimensional box user that kidnapped young members of the Night Troop, giving her access to his personal dimension.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 140 Trivia *In one episode, it was revealed that Tokine has a huge fear of bugs. This could be because of the scar on her arm as a child from a bug Ayakashi. *Tokine's kunai are similar to the ones commonly used by ninja in the Naruto series, based on appearance. *Yurina sometimes (accidentally) refers to Tokine as Yoshimori's sister. This is clearly incorrect, but Tokine does think of Yoshimori as a little brother. References Category:Characters Category:Yukimura Family